Fate
by QueenofSpades24
Summary: Based on a dream I had, just a little something I decided to do.
1. Talia, Allez, and Chisu

"_Lord Randolph says that the Nimieties are surrounding us as we speak...Commander, What should we do?"_

_Commander Asante pondered over a map of the entire Empire before turning to the nervous lieutenant._

_"Have the soldiers completely surround the perimeter and defend as best they can, also get what ones you have left ov-" _

WHAM!!!!!!!!!

"Yipe!" Talia yelped as she jumped, falling over."

"Ms. Garrison! How many times have I told you NOT to daydream in my class?" shrieked a grandmotherly woman with a large ruler in her hand.

"That is it; get your things and GET OUT OF MY CLASSROOM!'

The other students snickered as Talia quickly got up from the floor, dusting herself off in the process and grabbed her bag, leaving.

_"Yay, kicked out of class again...great. I don't even know why the hell I'm here anyway, no one is making me." _

Talia said to herself as she walked down the dirt roads that lead into the town. She sighed heavily as she pulled off her bandana that covered her ears and scratched one of them. She hated having to wear the bandana, but she didn't have much of a choice even though it wouldn't matter much. She was already the school outcast for some reason unknown to her and them knowing her species would only make things worse...it was better to just keep it hidden for a while longer.

The road split in two the further she went up, one leading to town and the other to the woods. Talia stood at the fork for a moment before taking the road to the woods. The road ended abruptly, overgrown with brush and other foliage. Looking around, she discarded her school clothes for a high-cut top, tattered jeans, and leather gloves. After changing and putting the other outfit away, she crouched down and leapt off the ground into the trees.

"It looks to me that you don't seem to understand the dress code here, Mr. Duoel."

Hearing his name, Allez came back to reality. He looked up lazily at the woman before him, Mrs. Partiea, the assistant principal. Mrs. Partiea was quite young for an assistant principal, or all the ones he'd met. He looked her over and smirked as he noticed how much her cleavage was showing and leaned back in the chair.

"Mr. Duoel! Would you like to be expelled?"

His eyes shot to her face, his smirk turning to a small frown, but he played it off and flashed a toothy grin.

"Truth be told, I could care less what you do. I got better stuff to do anyway that sit here and be harassed by you people."

He stood up slowly, stretching as he headed for the door.

"If you walk out that door, you will be permenatly expelled from this school and will fail."

Allez chuckled and twisted the doorknob, flinging it open causing it to crash into some filing cabinets. He calmly walked out, smiling and headed into town to face the music from his father.

He'd just been staring up at the starry sky, chaos all around him, his world falling apart. He watched this world fading, and thought what it would be like to be dead.

"Chisu, what's the answer to the math problem on the board," he blinked at this sky, it had never spoken to him before," Chisu! What's the answer to this number problem!" he shook his head.

, hovered over him," Day dreaming again? Well, Tell me, what is the answer to the problem, and don't tell me you don't know, or I'll have you removed for never showing any effort in class!"

He stared at her for a moment, and then looked at the problem," Um, how about I have no idea?" he asked smiling hoping it would get him off the hook,

"Out! Out out out! I have had enough of your slacking! Get out!" he rushed from the room.

His last sight was of a red faced teacher, and students laughing,

"What did I do?" he asked the sky quietly and headed towards the woods, his only quiet place to day dream.


	2. The Woods

Somersaulting off another branch and to the ground, Talia wiped the few beads of sweat from her brow. She walked a few more steps into some brush and stopped at an old war tank. It was what she called home ever since she was thirteen, when the Great War had ended. She jumped up to the top and twisted the rusty wheel, opening it and jumped inside, pulling it closed. She threw her school bag into a chair along with the bandana and stood for a moment, thinking. After concluding that she needn't anything to do, she left her tankard home and went deeper into the woods.

Flopping down on her back, Talia sighed heavily. The coolness of the river water relaxed her as so did the gentle breeze of the wind, rustle of the grass, and the beaming rays of the sun. Another sigh left her lips and she drifted to sleep.

Chisu had been walking for what seemed like an hour not, or so he'd guessed, he'd drifted off into day dreaming while on his feet, he'd hit 2 trees and tripped on a root, the only reason he'd really come back from his own world this time was because he'd lost his footing in what he though was a puddle and had landed head first into the river, not knowing how to swim he freaked out as it began to carry him down stream, thanks to his struggles he'd managed to stay on top for the most part, sinking under from time to time, he thought himself alone and didn't waste his energy yelling for help, but continued to splash loudly and drift even further away from where he'd come from. If he went too far down stream he'd be as good as dead before he made it back.

Talia was jerked from her quiet slumber by splashing noises. She sat up and listened closely then sprinted down the side for about a half mile. She waited a while when, to her complete surprise, a boy was flailing around in the water like a dying fish. She found a tree with a branch hanging over the river and climbed on it. She scooted as far out on it as possible and hung upside down with her arms out a far as they could go.

He'd just about gotten tired now, the splashing and the water was to much for his body, he'd never been one to get physical, and preferred to use as little energy as possible. And now he was about out, he splashed a bit longer wondering now, what it would feel like to be dead. He struggled staying atop of the water now, but only for a bit when he saw the girl in the tree, he held out his hand as the water carried him under her and nearly slipped from her grip as he went under again.

She pulled hard as the boy's head went under the water and tightened her grip on the branch when it snapped, pulling her into the water as well. Coming up for air, Talia looked around frantically for the boy and saw his hand going under. She dove under again and found him, floating towards the rapids and swam as fast as she could to him. She grabbed for him and caught his shirt and swam upwards for air then to the lowest edge. It had taken a lot out of her when they had gotten to solid ground; pulling the boy out of the water she fell next to him, breathing hard and coughing.

He was alive and seemed to have drunk half the river as he was coughing up the water while lying on his side, he'd turned a pale color, and seemed to be shaking, but was quiet for the most part.

After a minute he laid still and relaxing, trying to rest a little," Thanks," he said after a minute closing his eyes, his shaking coming to a stop." Fell in," he said again," Are you ok?" it had just hit him that she'd fell in trying to save him

Waiting for her breathing to go back to normal, Talia sat up and looked at the boy for a moment before answering him.

"I'm fine. What about you?" she asked, taking note on how badly he was shaking.

He ears twitched violently trying to dry as she pulled her hair back and wrung out as much water as she could. Waiting for his answer, she studied him closely and saw that he was in the school uniform. She frowned a bit; trying to process of what he was doing this far in the woods in the middle of the day.

"Can you walk?"

"I'm fine, and yea...I can walk." he turned over to lay on his back, and looked up to see who she was, he looked her over once, and thought nothing of the clothes she was wearing and sat up.

"I'll be fine, just tired, and lost," he took a look around the area; he yawned once and slowly made his way to his feet.

She looked at him for a moment longer before standing as well and wringing out her clothes.

"Follow me then." She said almost coldly and turned from the river, taking them back to her house. It took her at least an hour to get back since she had someone else with her. When they came to the tank, she jumped to the top and looked down at him.

"Can you make it up here?"

She twisted the hatch open and waited on him.

He'd climbed to the top of the tank with ease, wishing it had been slightly buried in the ground, which would have made it less of a climb and waited," A tank? You drive a tank?" he didn't sound amazed, but just curious, his voice was a little dull and his eyes wondered from the tank to the trees.

"No, I live in it."

She pulled open the hatch and climbed down inside. It was warm and cozy as usual. She went to the far back of it and came back with some towels, blankets, and clothes. In the middle was a pit surrounded by metal with a fire inside and a pot over it.

"You can change into these."

She sat the clothes in a seat where the steering controls were for when the tank was usable and went into the far back again.

It didn't take him long to dry out, and he'd changed his cloths in no time, he sat on the floor by the pit, staring into the fire a smile on his face, he watched it dance, moving his hand closer to the flame and pausing just a moment, thinking of how it would feel to be on fire.

"....."

He reached out and ran his hand through the top of the flame, the only safe spot to do so, and smiled again, as the water that was left on his hand protected him from the flames.

He turned around once to see if she'd come back out, and seeing that she wasn't there he continued to play with the flames.

"What?! You got EXPELLED?!" spat his father, spewing bits of food, liquor and saliva in his face.

Allez scowled at the fat man as he wiped his face free of the disgusting filth. Being the son of Mayor Douel was hard enough, but being the delinquent son was even harder.

"Allenzaris how could be so stupid and get yourself expelled, AGAIN? I wonder how you are my son! This is all your mother's fault for babying you so much, I told her this would happen! Now I have to get them to build another school for you to go to! Why can't you be more like your brother, Klapicus?"

A vein popped onto his forehead. He _hated_ Klapicus, the golden child, the perfect son, the best of the best, the hero…everything that Allez wasn't. Grinding his teeth, he growled a little as he turned to leave the dining hall.

"Where do you think you're going, I'm not done with you boy!"

"I really don't give a damn if _you're _not finished, I am! I am sick of your fat ass trying to run my life and comparing me to that…that ass!" He screamed, storming out of the dining hall and up the stairs to his room. Up in his room, Allez had locked his door and kicked it before flopping onto the bed.

He sighed again thinking of his next move and made his decision. He went into his closet, grabbing a bag with a few items from the room and opened the window, slipping into the yard, over the fence, into the streets and out of the town into the woods.


End file.
